Left Without Words
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Penelope leaves without saying a word to anyone but leaves a resignation letter in an email; the team can't seem to understand why she left but now there is a new killer on the loose and they need Penelope's help to find the killer. Penelope has to face h
1. Chapter 1

~Penelope Garcia~

Three years had passed Garcia left the BAU not letting any nor even her chocolate Adonis know that she was saying her goodbye by emailing Hotch the day she had finally emptied out her apartment and drove out of state before she emailed her no longer boss giving her goodbye to him and everyone else. It was bitter sweet for her to do that by going cold on everyone as she destroyed her phone and changed her name to Heavenly Gomez and everything and made sure she couldn't be traced. Was it silly of her to do so yes but she believed it was for the best and she needed it to be that way. She could no longer look Derek in the eye and deal with him being with Savannah and not with her.

She had fallen in love with Derek ever since he first called her Baby girl and did she love it. She would always get so easily turned on by his voice, his smell his face and just even knowing that he was around her made her hot all over for him. Sadly in her heart she knew that it wouldn't grow and she knew that he was being serious with Savannah and she tried to help him out with his relationship but at the end it really hurts to know that he was going into the arms of his girlfriend after he was done with talking to her about everything he would be in the bed under the sheets between Savannah's chocolate thighs and she would be left alone at night having wet dreams and morning tears.

During those three years Penelope grew into an even stronger independent woman with a carrier in the CIA hacking and being on the field. It was new to her at first but she grew into it. Complicated as it was a lot of her had changed well only physical, she was lean, strong, fashion master and her check was quadruple the amount she gets paid monthly. It was a bitter sweet but very helpful lifestyle. "Oh my gosh, isn't it my wonder woman with her red white and blue and them sexy guess shoes you got on their friend." Penelope smiled and turned to her gay best friend Louis."

"You know I always have to at least treat myself like a fashion lover in the CIA." Louis squealed softly as he made himself another cup of coffee in the break room.

"So feisty I feel like you are on fire girl you better work it work it fierce." Garcia laughed as they confide in another as Louis was the first friend she ever made in Washington D.C. Everything was all new to her until Louis came a long and saved her from being lost and confused. "So heavenly what are we going to do on your birthday today I feel like going out to eat and sweet talk you into dating this guy I found he is so cute, not bi or gay but honey I wish he was?"

"Why not junk food, movies with wine and online shopping with gossip." Louis looked at her and smiled.

"Bitch that sound fabulous then the idea I had." Garcia chuckled and they talked for a few more minutes and went their separate ways to do their job.

~Derek Morgan~

Three years as still no luck with finding Penelope. Everyone else had given up and believed if Penelope wanted to be found she would let them know whenever she is ready but Derek wasn't having it. He was still left confused with only the answers that Penelope could give and he wanted to know them and more importantly he wanted to see her. Penelope would always tell him everything but he just couldn't except why she never mentioned a word to him about leaving and why in the world would she even want to leave in the first place. He paid hackers to find her but none couldn't even scratch the surface and more importantly it took a tole on his relationship with Savannah that he ended it realizing that the girl he truly loved and cared for was Penelope Garcia; his one and only baby girl. The worse part about it he realized he made the mistake of taking too long to figure out that Penelope was the one and only in his life and truth be told he wanted her back but he just couldn't find her. He would end up fearing the worst for her; wondering if she was okay or not and wondered if she would ever return and explain to everyone and mostly him on why she left the team which was her family behind.

Everyone in the group knew that Derek wasn't letting go and they were sad about it but they had to move on with their lives as well and in hope they needed Derek to move on with his too believing that Penelope did when she left. They had to admit it hurts them but they had to let it go and only wish that she was okay.

Reid knocked on Derek desk getting his attention "Hotch called in for a meeting with have a case." Derek nodded his head and followed Reid as they made small talk till they reached the meeting room and sat down quietly.

"We will be working with the CIA in finding out who is working to attack the Government and the Presidents Family." Everyone looked at Hotch as if he was kidding but find none and sighed.

"You know what happened the last time we worked with the CIA and how much drama that was." Derek informed as everyone agreed.

"I know but just think we work and find out the truth in protecting our home and everyone else and more importantly we can find out where Penelope is." Derek looked up at Hotch and thought didn't think twice. Of course the CIA would have well tons of things and it would be possibly easier that she would be found.

"Say no more I am in." Hotch smiled as everyone agreed and walked out the office getting ready.

~Penelope Garcia~

"Louis hurry up I am hungry and you taking way too long my friend." Louis laughed and walked in with bags of bags of junk and called it a night as he finally sat down.

"Happy birthday heavenly so now your thirty one oh my you getting old but sexy old." Louis squealed playfully as they gossiped for hours on end and ate junk food watching movies and finally at last they were both knocked out on the couch.

~Derek Morgan~

Hours passed by as they finally landed and reached to their destination re-visiting the same people they worked with and sat down in a meeting as information was being given out. Hotch sighed in aggravation as once again The CIA was still withholding information that was needed and the crew was getting annoyed. "you know I thought we had gone over this so we have to ask again to stop withholding information its really annoying." Everyone agreed with Reid as Hotch and Rossi argued with the head of security and finally was given all the information that was needed once again.

"Sir we just found out that we have been hacked along with the FBI station as well." Everyone shocked to know that someone has hacked into the security system they realized that they needed someone who can get into anything. No one could figure out how they get hacked nor even why but to think it goes along with the case they are working and they needed someone who good and not just good but a master of what they do.

"I know someone but there is one thing, the person that can hack into any system is nowhere to be found." Hotch looked at her as he realized this was not only the perfect way to help solve anything but it was also a helpful easier way to find Penelope as well.

"We don't need to find anyone right now because we already have someone like that but we only pull our secret weapon in if it is our only option but we will take your idea into consideration if things do not work out." Derek wanted to argue about this but shut his mouth thinking he will find someone else who can probably help him find her. "Eric call in heavenly." Eric nodded his head and left the room calling in for Heavenly to be in the meeting room for she is needed.

~Penelope Garcia~

She sighed as she closed her eyes and grabbed her blazer leaving her office and heading into the other building where she was needed. She never always came to this building but whenever she did she felt like the top boss and loved a good investigation. The last time she was in this building was when found who hacked into the white house and sent death threats to the president and his family. Walking past everyone she accidentally bumped into Hale who had been asking her out for the thirtieth time and each time she said no. hale was too much of himself and it was always him this and him that and she made the first mistake of going on with him the first time and boy was she bored out of her mind and then after the death he immediately wanted to come in her apartment and have sex.

"Sorry Hale." Heading to walk away Hale stopped her smiling.

"Heavenly wait I actually I was going to see if you wanted to go out for lunch." Garcia looked at him.

"Sorry I actually had a big lunch and I am going in for a meeting but maybe next time." She quickly walked away before he could even earn the chance of asking if she was free for dinner or something else in mind all she knew is she did it once and she was never going to do it again.

Finally reaching to her destination Penelope had no idea what she was about to walk into until she finally opened the door and walked in the room as everyone turned to look at her and she stopped dead in her tracks as Derek immediately got up from out of his seat as her old team opened their mouths in shock. "Penelope?" everyone looked at her as they looked at Derek and started to laugh and Penelope couldn't find the words or find the emotions to figure what the hell had she just walked into but all she felt was the rush of blood ran through her head as everyone continued to laugh and her heart was hurting as she felt all those feelings looking at the man she is still deeply in love with.

"No Agent Morgan this is Agent Specialist Heavenly Gomez." Rossi and Hotch looked at her as the ladies couldn't say anything else but cover their mouths as they all Penelope standing there in full shock and surprise frozen in her tracks as she was still locked eye to eye with Derek who went from shocked, happy and now furious.

"Agent Heavenly have a seat." Garcia was brought right back to reality and saw the empty seat next to the head officer and walking to her chair and sat down quietly not looking at the team as all eyes were kept on her sitting down quietly as she felt the intense stare from her old team and especially felt the strongest from Derek. She could feel herself just getting wet by knowing he was there in the same room and yet also she was afraid and terrified now trying to think where is the quickest exit out of this room? "We called you because someone seems to have been hacking the system and not only has he hacked into our system but also every law enforcement and military system as well without leaving a trace. We need your help if you can find out who did and how would be helpful." Penelope nodded her head.

"I am going to need that Sweet sexy baby online screen, a large cup of coffee and a pan of lasagna since all the computer is going to be making me hungry. More importantly I do this only without an interruptions and I'm going to need a few guards." Everyone looked at her confused.

"Why do you want guards four?" Eric asked while Penelope turned to look at him.

"Because we do not know that this is probably also have done from the inside and more importantly we don't know if someone inside the CIA is actually in on it as well. The last time I was hacking into a system someone almost broke in and tried to kill me. We have to do this carefully" Charles agreed "I need the ones who do not have any clue what so ever about what is happening here."

~Derek Morgan~

Derek looked at Penelope and she gave the orders that she needed while words could not describe how he was feeling at this moment and not even his emotions were under control. he looked at her pissed and angry and also hurt when he looked at Penelope. She was beautiful to him she was was still the goddess in his eyes and her loosing the weight didn't change how he felt about her but for right now he couldn't stable his emotions and he was barely having a hard time keeping his trap shut before he goes on off on her in front of everyone. The Whole team was shocked, happy and highly upset that is until Hotch had the idea and requested in front of everyone that Morgan would be in charge on keeping an eye on Penelope as Derek watched her eyes freak out in panic as Charles agreed. He watched her take a gulp as he looked at her throat and saw he looking at the only exit that was in the other side of the meeting room close by Rossi. Derek was not going to let her go anytime soon; he had questions and she had the answers for every last one of them.

Meeting finally over and everyone was ready to go to work she quickly got up out of her seat only to be stopped by Agent Charles telling her that it was best that she gets to introduce herself with the FBI team. She gave Charles a pleading look but he didn't see that she was begging him not to make her stay but he left smiling as Rossi locked the doors and everyone crossed their arms as Penelope stood their looking at them.

"So no wonder why we couldn't find you." Reid started out "Changing your name and working in the CIA now that is a surprise." Penelope gulped as Derek still sat their quietly trying to calm himself down before he did something he would probably regret doing and he wasn't sure if he was going to regret anything after he was going to be done talking. Prentiss and JJ quickly hugged her saying how much she missed her and that they kind of figured out why she left in the first place as everyone agreed to leave Derek and Penelope alone to talk things out. Before Penelope could walk out Derek quickly blocked her exit and locked the door as Penelope saw the anger in his eyes and steps back slowly.

"So I spent my three years looking for you when you clearly changed your name to a new alias." Penelope heard the anger in his voice and stood their looking at her chocolate Adonis right in front of her as she felt her woman hood aching. even in this fear she had to be honest with herself that an angry Derek Morgan as the sexiest thing on her and she couldn't help but fall in love with it. "Three years of wonder why you left, searching for you and worrying if you were either a live or dead and what happened now I am seeing right before my very eyes is Heavenly Gomez who is actually Penelope Esmeralda Anastasia Garcia."

"Derek..."

"Sit down." he was stern and angry but wasn't loud and not loud yet. He watched her sit down in her chair and fearfully kept her eyes on Derek as she sat down right beside her pulling her towards him as nothing was separating them nor was she given any space to leave. "I want to know now and I want to know why in the world did you leave with out saying nothing to us especially to me and just leave with out a trace." Penelope looked at his hand not seeing a wedding band in sight nor a shadow or a ring line. "Woman so help me God look at me." Penelope raised her head and stared at him.

"Derek I am sorry but I had to leave."

"why?" he snapped her still angry and becoming even more angrier then before.

"Because.." before she could finish a knock on the was mad as Louis unlocked the door and he heard her sigh in relief.

"sorry to interrupt but everything is ready and you are needed."

"give her a few minutes and we will be there." Penelope froze and Louis left the room and locked the door leaving her back with Derek alone. "well I am waiting for your answer Woman." he saw how she shivered at his words and

"Derek I left because I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to leave because I couldn't stay and feel unsatisfied and i wanted to find my own path." lying out of her teeth he knew she lied to him because Penelope never keeps eye contact when she lies.

"I am not stupid I can tell when you are lying to me." He watched he become nervous and he held her hand and calm down a little realizing his anger with her was going no where at this moment. "When you left everything fell apart Penelope, not only did the team felt different but everyone was hurt including and I know you like the back of my hand. Why didn't you come to me?"

"That is where you are wrong Derek, you don't know me like you think you do. Now we have work to do and I need to get on it since your in charge of protecting me I need to get to work." pulling her hands from his she got up and walked out the meeting room as Derek sat there even worse then he felt before and turned his head to look at the woman he was deeply in love with.

"That is where you are wrong baby girl I completely know everything."


	2. Chapter 2

~Penelope Garcia~

"Hello…" Penelope watched Louis on the phone as he banged his desk gasping "yes I would love a spanking." Penelope raised her eye brows in surprise as Louis got out off the desk smiling "oh my gosh yes I would wear those little boy shorts too." Penelope jaw dropped while Louis looked at her giving her I will tell you later smile and walked away passed Derek who was waiting by the door as Penelope was doing her thing on the key boards. She was already acting as if he wasn't there with her but she couldn't help it; just knowing that he was there with her in the same room freaked her out. Continuing to look at the screen Derek made his way sitting right next her as the hairs on Penelope skin stood up and she was incredibly left without words and she tried to focus on the keyboard while she saw from the corner of her eyes Derek was looking at her.

"Derek if you can just give me by room I would be grateful for some space." She muttered as Derek looked at her and scuffed.

"Baby girl you have had three years of space you don't need anymore." Penelope bit the bottom of her lip; she hasn't heard his voice or that nick name in a long time. Penelope knew she was being profiled at this moment and it was sexually driving her insane. She was uncomfortable but liked it all the same, the fear she has was looking into Derek's eyes that showed every emotion she possibly dread to find. In some weird twisted way of hope she was wondering if he was checking her out. She was now thin and instead of weighing two hundred pounds she now weighs one thirty since all the training and work out plus being fast on her feet was well one of the reasons why she lost all the weight. "Why did you leave without a word?"

"If I did tell you guys no one would let me leave." Derek looked at her.

"Okay why did you leave?" Derek was stern in his questions as Penelope focused on the screen without taking a look at him because she was already melting by his presence, his voice and smell of his after shave and the smell of his cologne and if she so happened to look at him nothing could stop her from what she would do.

"I left for a change in life style." She muttered.

"Liar." Derek said coldly as Penelope jumped in her seat.

"Don't call me a liar Derek." She scolded.

"Then don't blink your eyes and twitch your nose to give yourself away." Crap was what she thought in her head; he still knew her all too well even with the distance of three years. "I am not stupid Penelope I you and you know me now answer my question." A knock on the door was made as Louis walked back in smiling as if he didn't hear their conversation but he did.

"Honey Bunny," Penelope turned to look at him giving him the help me look as he found it amusing and then understanding "I ordered Chinese food I'm guessing everyone is hungry because I am hungry and if I'm hungry I don't want to look fat and be the only one eating and we all know how much shit Chinese put in their food and they still skinny as fuck." Penelope looked at him "I want to know what their secret is; they so selfish." Penelope smiled as Derek sat their quietly and looked at her.

"she knew Derek was going to be quite until Louis left and she knew if she even said she was going to go to the bathroom Derek would go with her and claim its protection reasons and invade her with questions he wanted to be answered immediately.

~Hotch~

Sitting their quietly in the room as everyone was muttering about seeing Penelope working in the CIA. Hotch was still unable to figure out her decision but he was glad to see Penelope again and glad to know that she was okay. "Look sooner or later we will get our answers I promise but now Is not the time to worry about why Penelope is in the CIA. The quicker we get this job done the more time we have with Penelope." Everyone agreed as they went their separate ways.

~Derek Morgan~

It was midnight and he saw how tried Penelope was getting after they had all eaten the food that was ordered. He still hadn't gotten his answers and he needed them desperately. Louis had already left an hour ago and it was time for Penelope to call it Quits for the night. "Come on you need to go to bed." Penelope for the first time looked at him and nodded her head as he watched her yawn. And turned off the computers like she always do and grabbed her portfolio and headed out the room as He followed. Of course he was behind with his gun ready at any moment just in case if someone from the inside wanted to attack he was ready but walking behind her was a problem and by problem he realized that even though she lost the weight her ass was firm and addictive. He could feel himself get hard as she swayed her hips from side to side as if she was a model in the fashion show that was walking the runway seductively. His member was now pressed to his jeans and he took a deep sigh as he followed her to her office and found a picture of them on her desk table. He smiled a little as he remembered that Penelope had never gone to six flags ever in her life so he surprised her and he never forgot that smile on her face. "That was one heck of a birthday surprise." Penelope turned and looked at what he was talking about and looked away."

"One of my favorite moments in life." she acknowledge as she put her trench coat on but Derek took the time to look the office door and block the exit "Derek I have no time for this."

"Funny because I do!" He said sternly as he watched her with firm eye contact.

"Derek I am tired, my feet hurt and I just want to relax right now."

"funny I haven't relaxed in three years looking for your ass." Penelope looked at him.

"my ass didn't want to be found."

"and I want to know why." Penelope becoming frustrated grabbed her car keys and walked towards Derek standing right in front of him.

"Derek Micheal Morgan move out of my way this instant or I will knee you in the balls." He looked at her and smiled as he saw the frustration and rolled his eyes.

"Penelope Esmeralda Garcia." He said sternly as he watched her shivered at her own name.

"I left for a reason that you cannot understand now move out of my way." Morgan pulled her towards him as one hand was holding the back of her head and the other hand was holding her by her waist.

"I don't need your attitude Garcia, I spent three years searching for you, putting my life on hold because you weren't around, you left the team you left your family and especially left me. You left me a mess Garcia a complete mess that I didn't know what to do or how to do things without you. What I can do in the past when I didn't know you I can no longer do. You affected me in so many ways and I want to know why my god given solace left me and everyone without saying a fucking damn goodbye or even muttered a word." He watched how Penelope looked at him as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He didn't let go as he held her tighter in his arms as hit hot breath breathed down her face as she closed her eyes and the tears flowed down. Derek missed the feeling of her skin, he missed the hugs he had for her and the hugs he gives her. He missed the conversations they would have and he missed the smell of strawberry vanilla with nutmeg and he missed her voice and her smile.

"Derek please let me go. I need to go." He watched her quiver in his arms as she cried quietly but he refused to let her go. "Derek I promise I will tell you if you let me go home."

"Then I will stay at your place then." He saw the look of fear in her eyes letting her know he wasn't going to let her go off the hook. Penelope nodded her head in agreement and he let her go and grabbed her keys from her hand. "I will drive." He watched her sigh and he followed her to her car as he looked in surprised to see she was now driving a Lamborghini; Black all over with dark tinted windows. As they got in the car Penelope had set up the GPS in her car to give Derek the directions to go to her home. HE noticed she didn't want to say a word to him but that was okay because once they walked inside her home he was going to interrogate her anyway.

Finally reaching to their destination he parked into the garage of what seemed like a small old factory but whistled in surprised and they exit out the car seeing three vehicles and when entered inside from the Factory from the garage Derek saw the ridiculous luxury inside her home. Everything was clean, spotless and what you see on Google when you wished you had money in the first place. "Welcome to my humble abode." Penelope muttered but before anything else was said Derek pulled her back into him as Penelope gasped and was pinned to the wall by Derek.

"I need answers now." We watched her look at him as she sighed and looked back at him.

~Penelope Garcia~

She was pinned no options to get out all though she did know a move but Derek also knew how to get her back underneath him. She never felt this close to him before for a very long time and she actually missed it. "Penelope I am done waiting so tell me now." She looked at him as she saw the anger and the hurt in his eyes.

"Derek…"

"No I am done and tired so just tell me now." He raised his voice a little higher as she sighed.

"I left because I couldn't stand you anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

~Derek Morgan~

Derek looked at her in complete shock hearing her answer "what the hell did I do?" Penelope turned her head away not wanting to answer. "Can you tell me?"

"I just want to go bed I am tired can you just let me go to sleep." Derek looked at her and sighed letting her go as he watched her sighed in relief and go upstairs. Derek sat there in complete shock. Why couldn't she stand him anymore? What did he do that was so wrong? Did he hurt her feelings? Now he was filled with so many questions that needed to be answered.

~Penelope Garcia~

She couldn't believe what she had said to him, she was shocked and embarrassed and wondered if he had already figured it out. Penelope swore she would never see him again but she was all wrong she should have known better but she thought she was safe from him, safe from ever having to explain her true feelings. Standing there under the hot water trying to clean herself she felt how wet and moist she was underneath, he hated how no matter what Derek did she was always like this and not to mention even just by think about him she was hot and bothered. Penelope put her hands back underneath and slowly began to rub her secret garden just thinking about how he smelled, how close he was to her and how dominating he was being. She loved how good it made her feel as she laid down in the tub and rubbed a little faster moaning in pleasure. Her other hand was on her breast and quickly pinching her nipple as she gasped in pleasure "Derek." She moaned not knowing Derek had gone up to her room to talk to her and her bathroom door was open as he heard his name.

~Derek Morgan~

Derek heard his name being said but it wasn't in the voice of what was he doing in his room, he realized it sounded sexual. Walking to the door and leaning on it slowly opening the door just a little he saw that Penelope was in the shower lying down as the glad gave him a full view of what she was doing. Derek watched her as he slowly became hard only for him to hear her moan out his name in pleasure. Derek cocked his head back in surprise but was even more turned on the fact that she was thinking about him. Derek couldn't help himself as he leaned on the wall and slowly took his zipper down and pulled his dick out his pants and slowly began to masturbate. He closed his eyes but opened them back as he watched and listened to her moans. He thought of how sweet and hot it was as rubbed faster to her moans. He watched as how Penelope was moving her hands faster watching her reaction as she said his name panting in pleasure arching her back and he moved faster keeping his mouth shut imagining her mouth on him and how it felt to be between her thick firm thighs and have his own cock engulfed by her hot womanhood. He watched as she finished herself and shivered in her own orgasm as he released and quickly cleaned himself off and left her room and went downstairs and sat down on the couch. He finally realized the shocking truth that he wasn't just the only that wanted Penelope but she wanted him too.

Morning had arrived and Derek woke up tired and sexually flustered as he had that sex dream of Penelope again and not to mention since last time it became even seamier and intimate then the last dream he had. He smelled the rich scent of coffee and bacon as he got up out of the couch and found his way into the kitchen. "Morning Morgan…"

"Morning Penelope." He said as he sat down and she turned and gave him a plate of food and a cup of coffee "thank you." he said but Penelope didn't reply back to him as they sat down have breakfast quietly feeling awkward towards one another. Both done Derek insisted he would wash and clean everything since she was the one that cooked and Penelope rushed back upstairs and put on a Anne Taylor red dress to work with her BCBG cheetah print heels on. Rushing downstairs Derek saw how sexy and classy she looked with that crazy style he loved so much but it was more moderate then it would be usually loud. The whole time back to work was quite as Derek Stayed by the door far away from Penelope. He never said a word once Louis entered in the room.

The only thing that was ringing in his mind was that Penelope left because of him and how he realized that this was all his fault "DONE." She shouted out as he jumped to look at her as she and Louis smiled and everyone was back into the meeting room as Penelope gave in her statement and found a list of people. Now the only problem was waiting for them to hack again into the security system so they can get caught and this whole case would be over as soon as they knew it.

Derek prepared himself putting on his protection vest and preparing himself to be in the white house as Penelope found that their next physical attack as going to be in the white house. "Derek." He turned his head to look at Penelope who was standing right beside the door.

"Yes Garcia." He looked at her as she moved towards him and tightened his bullet proof vest a little tighter just in case like she always did and helped him back into his shirt.

"Be careful out there." Derek nodded his head as she turned away to leave but he pulled her hand and made her turn back to him.

"Penelope I am sorry…"

"Derek stop there is nothing to be sorry about."

"No there is. I was selfish and I see that now, I never meant to play with your emotions and I'm sorry that…" Penelope covered his mouth as he looked at her.

"I said there is nothing to apologize for Derek." She quickly turned and left the room as Derek sat down in silence until Hotch came to see if he was ready.

"I did it." Hotch looked at him confused "it's my fault that she left…I didn't take consideration of her feelings and I didn't take consideration of my feels for her and we lost her because of me." Hotch listened in and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We can't always see everything Derek."


	4. Chapter 4

~ Penelope Garcia~

Penelope watched as her old team boarded the plane for the white house. She had faith that the team would be okay and she had faith that everything will be alright. "Make it safe my chocolate Adonis." Whispering to herself she turned her back and went back inside the building and locked herself in her office and cried.

~Derek Morgan~

Derek couldn't believe he was actually in the white house when more importantly what he wanted was to have Penelope with him just to see the excitement on her face. The whole team was ready and set as they found their un-sub and cornered him only to find out that there was another one working with him as they all heard a gunshot and Derek went down as he was shot in the leg and it went through as the bullet goes to the partner's knee and shatters it completely. Derek felt the pain but was glad he was tall enough that his knee never got destroyed. "Baby girl is going to hate me for this." He muttered to himself as Reid stopped the bleeding.

After hours passed everything was back to normal as the president thanked them for their service and they all went back into the CIA station. Using the crutches was uncomfortable for Derek but he had to suck it up if he ever wanted to heal fast enough. He saw Penelope walking down the hall smiling as she was wearing a white blouse tucked in her pencil skirt wearing heals as he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked with her red lipstick, black eye shadow and her hair pined up in a ponytail. She was talking to a guy smiling and Derek couldn't help but become jealous until she turned her head smiling at the group and then her face went from a smiling Penelope to a shocked Penelope. He watched her excused herself and made her way towards them; he was locked in trance as he watched her sway her hips in every step she took flawless like a runway model but even better. Derek felt himself becoming horny as she hugged everyone and lastly looked at him.

"What in the world did you do to get yourself hurt?" He watched her look at his leg.

"We found out that the un-sub had a partner and he attacked from the back."

"Well at least you're still alive." She muttered and walked away as Derek Looked at the back of her and bit his bottom lip as he looked at her ass only to have the back of his head smacked by Emily.

"Limp over there crutches boy and go talk to her. We already settled everything with her you need to go deal with her." Derek sighed and made his way towards as she looked at him in shock.

"You look like you ran a marathon." He chuckled and tried to lean but she helped him stand up.

"Penelope we need to talk," he saw how she was going to turn it away "please." She looked at him and sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay fine. My place tonight after I punch out." Derek nodded his head and watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hour had passed as she finally punched out of work and walked to her car finding Derek waiting right by the car. She sighed and unlocked her vehicle as Derek smiled at her and took her bag from her hand. "Just making sure you don't leave without me."

"Really I wondered how you knew I was trying to run away from you." Derek looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I do hate how you're a profiler, it kills my vibes." Derek chuckled as she took his crutches and helped him get inside the car and put his crutches in the back seat of her SUV she decided to drive.

Finally reaching home she ordered Pizza and chicken wings for their dinner. "Okay so while we wait for the delivery boy start talking." Derek looked at her and nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me Garcia?" She looked at him and looked back at the bottle of bear she had in her hand. How was she going to explain herself to him?

"Derek I didn't tell you because I know that you would never feel the same way for me as much as I felt for you. And in all truth I felt used by you constantly every day." Derek sat up looking at her with the are you serious face as she rolled her eyes and realized she had to explain herself "you come to for everything, whether it's a case, how completely shocking it things were at work, how your relationship with savannah has become and all the deepest darkest emotions and secrets you Derek Morgan would never share with anyone else but me and at the end of me comforting you your ass leaves and goes right straight to bed between savannahs legs. I got tired of knowing that no matter how hard I try you will never see me the way I saw you and you would always take things between us as just friends and I didn't want to just be friends anymore. I wanted you and I knew that was never going to happen and I try to continuously put my feelings aside for the greater good but it just wasn't working and I couldn't take it anymore. My relationship with Kevin, Sam, Arthur, Richard and Adam didn't work because I still had hope that you would see me the way I saw you and that we would be together but I realized it was never going to happen so a up and left." The door bell rang and Penelope quickly got up and paid for the food and set everything at the table they were sitting.

Derek registering what Penelope said ended up hurting him, he didn't know that he was the one that was hurting her and he realized that he did always go to her for everything big and small. Never savannah he talked to or anyone else but Penelope. He gave her all his baggage and walked away feeling better and into the arms of another woman physically. "Penelope I'm sorry I didn't know." He watched her shrug her shoulders.

"It's okay it's all in the past now right. We both moved on you have savannah and well I will find my prince charming in tin foil." She laughed at herself as Derek eyed her trying to read her as he notice that this conversation was becoming uncomfortable for her.

"I don't have savannah anymore." Penelope looked at him and put her slice of pizza down after she had taken a bite of it.

"What happened between you and savannah this time. I see no ring so I am guessing you haven't submitted yourself yet." Sighing "Derek come on your thirty-six and you are not getting younger anymore your getting older at least I still have a fighting chance I'm turning thirty and maybe I need to start making babies." Pausing thinking about it and shakes her head "good luck with me finding someone to release their seed into my ovaries and make me pregnant." Derek looked at her.

"I actually ended it and told her the truth that she was a wonderful woman but I realized that I was in love with one else." Penelope looked at him.

"I thought savannah was going to be the lucky Mrs. Morgan." He looked at her as Penelope looked at him questionable.

"I already had a Mrs. Morgan it just took me too late to realize I gave my heart up a long time ago.

"Well you need to hurry up because I am pretty sure when the hot chicks find out your fifty wow good luck." Derek chuckled and looked at her.

"Garcia I fucked up and it took me too late to realize the only woman I truly wanted and needed was you." he watched her paused with her mouth open that was ready to take a bite into her pizza and she quickly put it down and looked at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Garcia I am in love with you."

~FLASHBACK~

"DEREK PUT ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT RIGHT NOW." Derek laughed as she watched the team wave at her saying goodbye once she realized where Derek was taking her "DEREK NO STOP I WILL BE A GOOD GIRL DON'T…." before she could finish what she was going to say she was already in pool with Derek still attached. She looked at him as he smiled and helped her swim up for air and started laughing at her. "Derek that was not funny you are the biggest…" before she could say anything else he kissed her right on the lips she paused in delight and kissed back then pulled way and dunked him in the water and started swimming away in her dress only to feel him grab a hold of her leg and pull her back to him as her back slammed into his chest and he held her chuckling and kissed her cheek.

"You know I love you baby girl." Penelope scolded herself and turned to look at him.

"I love you too hot stuff now let me go I have to go change into dry clothes because of you.

Penelope shook her head having a random memory and looked at Derek after her mind had drifted away with what he had said to her. "Derek…."

"Don't tell me it's too late Garcia because I know you still love me."

"Derek no I don't." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday I went to talk to you upstairs but you were in the shower and when I turned to leave your room I heard you moan out my name in the shower fingering yourself." Penelope froze at what Derek had said and she quickly got out of her seat to leave but Derek quickly got up and grabbed her pulling her towards him.

"Derek let go of me." she fought her way out of him but he was too strong.

"Let me prove to you that I love you." she looked at him and turned her head away in embarrassment before Derek could say anything else both of their phones rang as they looked at each other. "you think we should answer that?" she sighed and they answered their phones as they were both called in back for work for a new case that appeared to solved in the greatest


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry but this is not a chapter but for the following readers that have surprisingly well showed tremendous interests in the past two stories I have updated with Penelope and Derek Romance I had an idea to make a story about well high school. My Idea is different but yet the whole team involved as in before the FBI days but it will lead to everyone working in the FBI of course. So I want to know what do everyone think about my idea with the gang In their teenage years in high school. The only thing I can give out is Derek will be a spoiled Rich kind with a nasty attitude and Penelope will be a poor girl who got lucky with a full fledged scholarship to an elite private school as the other will come from a rich family of course. Please tell me what you guys think and let me know I will be totally grateful. ^_^

Now if this becomes a success with readers wanting to check this out I already have the characters for use now permanently Derek and Penelope will become a couple but lets play around with the other Characters with who will Date who? where do you want your Characters live in what state but i will change in that The boys will probably be all football players except Reid who will be on the swim team and the girls will be cheer leaders except Penelope of course. I will love to see everyone ideas and where this will go.

**Characters**

Spencer Reid

Jennifer Jareau (JJ)

Emily Prentiss

Aaron Hotchner

David Rossi

Savannah (well in the beginning Savannah will be with Derek guys)

Kevin Lynch

Penelope Garcia

Derek Morgan

**Places:**

California

New Jersey

Texas


	7. Chapter 7

Derek watched as Penelope was hard on her job trying to find information for the case. He watched her become confused and annoyed along with lost and tired. He saw how she put two and two together with Reid and he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. The team was working together like they use to and he loved it. Everything felt like it had fallen to place and that everything had made sense to him and everyone in the group. He watched hey things were being quickly solved and how the team left to find out more clues they could find. Derek would always go but for his bad leg he was told to sit this one out and stay with Penelope. Derek had no problem with that order as he watched his team drive off and Penelope was sitting down in her office. No windows except a semi dark room with the lights from the computer and weird little fuzzy things Penelope liked on the desk to keep her feeling like this was her area that no one could touch. "Penelope." He watched her jump out of her seat probably forgetting that he was in the room with her "sorry I didn't…"

"No its okay I just forgot that you were there." Turning back to her screen Derek got up from his chair hissing at the pain a little and slowly limped towards her till he was behind her resting his hands on her shoulders as he felt her shiver under his touch.

"We need to finish our conversation baby girl." He felt how Penelope felt uncomfortable as he brought the subject back again but Derek wanted answers and he wanted to fix things whether she liked it or not.

"Derek the shower incident..."

"I don't want to talk about that Garcia I want to talk about whether we can work things out."

"You're an FBI and I am a CIA…"

"And what is your point because whatever you're trying to make has no concern to me." spinning her chair making her face him "nothing you are saying cannot make a good excuse." She turned her head away from him as he pulled a chair behind him and sat down in front of her as she was stuck between his legs like she was in a tight jail cell.

"Morgan…"

"It's Derek…we have came too far to be stuck on last names pen." She watched him carefully as he kept his eyes on her.

"But you said my real last name."

"That is because I was talking to you sternly because you were trying to make excuses between and I'm not taking any of that bull you are trying to say. Now you're going to answer these simple questions with no buts, ands or ors and if you try to change the subject I steer us right back to the conversation I am focusing on." Penelope shivered at the way he spoke to her, it wasn't an angry tone he was using but for the love of everything technological she loved how stern that man was especially to her.

"Okay." He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Do you Penelope Garcia not Heavenly Gomez love me?" Penelope bit her lip "it's a yes or no question Garcia." She looked at him and turned her head "look at me when I am talking to you." she sighed and turned back to look at him.

"Yes I do love you."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since the first time you called me baby girl." Derek looked at her after hearing the answer.

"So in all the seven years of our friendship you have loved me." Penelope shook her head as Derek sighed and grabbed a whole of her legs and laid his head on her lap. She was a little confused but slowly began to rub his balled head as he hands reached up to her upper thighs grabbed a hold of her waist. Penelope knew this one for it was Derek traditional I am a stupid idiot pose as she smiled a little and slowly rubbed his back. "I'm sorry." She stopped once he finally uttered a word. "I am sorry it took me so long to realize I loved you more than a friend pen." She went back to rubbing his back.

"it's okay Derek sometimes…" before she could finish what she was saying Derek quickly sat up pulling her out of her chair into his arms and their lips finally smashed onto each other as if it was one of those romantic movies with the forceful loving kiss at the end that brought everything joy. Penelope eyes opened wide but slowly closed as she began to kiss back feeling Derek's tongue licking her lips begging for an opening as she let him invade her mouth fighting for dominance like she dreamed and fantasized of doing so many times. Finally letting herself being dominated by the kiss her two hands cupped his cheek as his hands slowly cupped her bottom giving it a strong comfortable squeeze. Penelope feeling hot in her nether regions moaned as she felt his big hands squeezed a little harder while they still deepened the kiss needing air but not letting go as if this was going to be the first and last kiss they have ever shared between one another. The kiss felt unbearable to be broken as they continued but the door was quickly opened.

"Oh my goodness vanilla and chocolate swirl I knew you loved big meaty coco chunks." Penelope and Derek pulled away as Penelope blushed and move quickly away from Derek as Louis closed the door behind locking the door smiling with a big grin. "okay now when you told me that you was in love with a guy that never noticed your true feelings I thought it was just a vanilla ding dong and I wasn't very interested but you never told me it was a devil chocolate brownie cause he look good enough to eat." Penelope face got reader as Derek made a small chuckle and saw Louis lay down on the couch. "You guys are lucky I'm the one that pop the door open because that guy you keep turning down is looking for you." Penelope groaned and pulled her chair away and sat down.

"You can't tell anyone." She muttered as Louis turned her head.

"What they my best friend couldn't find a good suitable guy because she was still hooked on Chocolate man oh I am so milking this one for myself and if you have any kids I declare that I am the god father of all them little milado babies." Derek watched she he sat up properly and looked at him "her chocolate man what took you so long to figure out you wanted her pussy."

"LOUIS." Penelope muttered out embarrassed.

"Don't Louis me you have a vagina and he has a dick it doesn't matter how you say it but a dick will always want to go in that vagina okay." Derek chuckled as Penelope turned her head away in embarrassment. "You do know that she is a thirty year old virgin right?" Derek looked at her.

"So you haven't slept with anyone since you left." He smiled as Penelope quickly went straight to the computers ignoring the both of them starting her morning work early trying not to get into their conversation. Louis smiled and got up from his seat.

"I am getting breakfast Derek I already know her order do you want anything sweet cakes." Derek couldn't help that a guy called him sweet cakes which made him a little uncomfortable but he shrugged it off.

"Um just eggs sausage with cheese bagel and extra hash if they have any with orange juice and a everything bagel with cream cheese lox." Louis nodded putting it on his phone.

"By the way continue till I get back but lock the door before someone but me opens it." Derek watched him leave the room as Penelope turned to look at him.

"Don't even say a word." Derek smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally ended and Penelope was home relaxed with a bottle of red wine and a magazine hand. The day had been awkward from explaining to the man she loved how she felt about him and explaining to the team why she left in the first place. Of course they all expressed how truly upset they were and how she hurt their feelings but all was forgiven and she felt like a family again with them. Dinner was the best sitting down with them and making conversation like nothing had ever happened and she missed that about them. Of coursed she loved the life she was living the luxury of it but it wasn't fulfilling and she that she wanted her old life back but this is what she created for herself and she didn't want to be too hasty on her decision.

The doorbell rang and Penelope quickly got up wondering who in the world would come at such hour? Looking through the peep hole she smiled opening the door seeing Derek wet from head to toe on his crutches. "God did you walk all the way to my place in this heavy rain?" letting him she helped him out of his jacket.

"No trying to walk from the car to your place in crutches helped me get drowned." She rolled her eyes playfully and went up stairs grabbing a pair of men shorts and a t-shirt that he could wear as he looked at her questionably.

"Don't worry my place is sex free its Louis he would sleep over on movie nights and stuff." He nodded his head as he went to the bathroom that was downstairs and quickly changed coming out dried as she took his wet clothes and put it in the wash. Derek bit his bottom lip as he realized she was only wearing tight tank top with no bra and just panties "are you hungry?" Derek smiled.

"We had dinner earlier remember?"

"Yes but you're a guy and you eat a lot," He chuckled as he sat down next to her seeing the glass of wine on the table.

"A little party on your own I feel sad you haven't thought of me." Penelope turned to him and smiled.

"I will have you know that this is my way of relieving stress. Anyway what are you doing here Derek?" he looked at her with a small bit of hope in his eyes as she noticed but blinked only to see that gone.

"Penelope do you still love me?" she groaned as she knew where this conversation was about and got up from her seat and faced Derek with her hands on her hips.

"Derek I am not going to have this conversation with you. Yes I still love you and yes I deeply care about you and yeah I did leave to get over you and I thought I was until you showed up and made me realize that I am still in love…" she couldn't finish as Derek grabbed her by her ass pulling her down to him as she fell forward legs separated apart and her lips smashed hard on to his as his teeth cut her lip both tasting blood but ignoring the fact that one of them was injured. Of course Penelope told herself to pull away but this was too perfect. Moaning into the kiss she felt his hand grabbing her ass tightly and giving it a firm hard squeeze as she tried to get up but he released her ass and grabbed her hips and slammed her back down onto his lap and squeezed her ass again only this time even harder and she moaned and became wet instantly. Air seemed irrelevant and neither wanted to stop the kiss till they both reluctantly pulled away from suffocating one another. He watched as her chest raised viciously as his member pressed between her wet lips that soaked threw her panties. He watched how dazed and lost she was as her brain tried to get as much air as possible, she felt like she was drugged and couldn't regain consciousness of what had happened.

Regaining some sense she looked at Derek and cupped his face as he did the same with hers and pulled her back into another mesmerizing kiss. "Are you happy with this life Garcia?" he questioned her as he pulled away and sat next to him.

"yes." She whispered enough for him to hear as he nodded his head "but I realized that it's not the life I had back in Quantico and its different here with the others and you." she muttered and he turned his head to look at her.

"Do you wish to go back?" She looked back at him.

"I don't know if I can answer that Derek." She muttered truthfully as he got up from his seat only for the phone to ring and both of them groaning that they were needed back at the building. "No worries I have sweat pants you can wear that belongs to Louis." She muttered and quickly went upstairs getting ready and brought back down a pair of sweat she helped him and they quickly got into his car and headed back to the CIA building.


	9. Chapter 9

A new case had came up and Penelope was becoming tired of how she was always ending up a little closer to Derek as work intervened and left her hot and hungry for his touch but some reason she still couldn't believe him. Penelope was now needed on the field as Derek was against it but Penelope pulled away and went along with the team because they needed her help. She knew that it was hurting Derek for agreeing to go but she wasn't his woman and she had the right to do whatever she wanted. Gathering her bag Derek stood there beside the door watching her impatiently and grabbed her towards him pinning his body on her as she gasped feeling his hot breath on her skin while her spine shivered in pleasure. "You shouldn't be on the field not without me…"

"Derek you don't own me and I am not your woman, I have been on the field and it doesn't bother me."

"Penelope." She looked at him as he held her hand tightly in worry.

"Derek I will be alright." Pulling away as tired looked at her and she gave him his back.

"I need you to be safe and not do anything reckless or stupid." She sighed and looked at him annoyed and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. "Your annoying banter makes me love you even more you giant jerk." He smiled and kissed pecked her on the lip as she made her way out the room leaving Derek alone sitting down on the couch.

Days had passed into two weeks as Penelope reached back in relief that the case was over and quickly head into her office finding a sleeping Derek with a hair and a beard. To her he looked like a cave man but it made him look even sexier than before. She smiled and locked her office door pulling down the shutters and turning the light off and sat beside him as he quickly woke up and pulled her into a loving embrace. He was glad to see her for being helpless was affecting him "relax caveman I am safe and alive you big lug." She smiled and kissed him as he kissed back. "Move over I want some rest." He chuckled and scooted over as she joined him on the couch and quickly fell asleep tracing the outlines of her outer thigh slowly giving it a good grip as she moaned in her sleep.

"I love you Penelope and I need you to know that I will always love you." and those were the last words he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Another day had passed and Penelope was in bed sleeping until she felt someone hold her from behind and quickly jumped up finding Derek looking at her "sorry." She rolled her eyes and glared playfully and leaned into him closer.

"it's okay. You excited to go back home tomorrow?" Derek sighed.

"No because that means leaving you." Penelope smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey, I'm only a phone call away."

"I need my baby girl back." She smiled and rolled her eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Sorry Derek Morgan but I come back for no man." She sat up as Derek groaned and pulled her back.

"I can't be away from you again Garcia." She looked at him seeing the intensity of his words and sighed.

"I made my new life here Derek."

"Are you happy?" she looked at him and sighed.

"yes and no I am happy because I am an independent who did this all on my own but I miss you guys and it's not a life without you all socially but I managed this far." He held her tighter.

"Pen you are the world to me. I found you and I don't want to let you go."

"Derek we are not even dating."

"Okay then be my girl." He sat up pinning her on the bed.

"Okay the only thing we did was flirt, tease and cuddle like we use to Derek and…"

"Baby girl I have lived three years without you and it is pure torture be my woman and we will find a way to work our relationship." She looked into his eyes seeing the frustration and sighed.

"Find I will be your woman but so help me you cheat I am through with your fucking ass and I will make sure I kill you and make you fucking disappear like you never existed." He smiled and kissed passionately as she kissed back.

"Baby girl I won't make you regret this I promise." He kissed her as she kissed back and rolled her eyes playfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Four months had passed and Penelope was drinking a glass of wine only for her cell phone to ring and she quickly answered "Derek I swear you better be shot or your penis was cut off because I am not in the mood to talk right now. I just had the worse day and I am stressed the fuck out and I don't need any conversation what so ever."

"Baby girl open the door."

"What."

"Woman you heard me open the door." She rolled her eyes and obeyed only to see a delivery boy smiling with Chinese takeout handing it to her and walking away as she was shocked seeing him driving off.

"Derek did you just ordered me dinner?" she heard him laughing as she closed the door locking it and made her way in the kitchen putting him on speaker and checking to see he ordered her favorite foods. "Baby I love you right now."

"I love you to baby girl. I called Louis and found out you were having a stressful day after you ignored my phone calls I had to at least find the reason you were ignoring me." Penelope sighed and started eating.

"sorry big boy I was literally going nuts…work was so crazy and demanding and I was trying so hard to not lose my mind and then you called and I didn't want to take my frustration out on you so I turned off my phone." Feeling guilty she turned her television on connecting her system and video calling Derek as he answered seeing her sitting on the couch digging into her food. He smiled as she was wearing a big giant t-shirt with just her panties on and her hair in a high messy bun.

"You look beautiful." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Babe, no I don't."

"You look sexy in everything." Sitting in his office he smiled "I can't wait to hold you." Penelope smiled.

"Oh baby I can't wait to see hold you too…you know I thought this thing wasn't working out but it kind of is." She looked at him "oh and my office has enough flowers Derek." He chuckled and gave her a wink.

"Listen I bought your plane tickets and I am going to send you the information after I am done with these paper work." Penelope groaned.

"Baby cancel the tickets I can't I have a case and no one knows how long it is going to last," She saw the hurt in his eyes "I'm not cancelling out on you it's just…"

"I understand you work for the CIA and they need you." Penelope heart sank as she put the food down and stood up and walked to the television and looked at him.

"Baby I know you need me and you want me I promise when this is over I will get the earliest flight to Virginia so I can be with you and see the team."

"You know you can come back and work for the FBI."

"I know but I get paid five time the amount here you got to know a girl loves a fat pay check."

"So you can live the extravagant life." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"The Lamborghini was a gift from a victim I saved and this place is less than the apartment I lived in Virginia and I had fun decorating it. But I have fallen in love with Michael khors and yeah my clothes are more than my home." Shakes her head and looks at the screen "papa cancel the plane tickets and until I get this case solved I can't go anywhere. Thank you for dinner papa." Derek nodded her head and she hanged up and sighed and finished her meal.

She knew she made Derek upset but she didn't want to move back to Virginia just for him. She loved him but she still didn't fully trust him and she didn't want to just move and things not work out and she was stuck with seeing him again. Rolling her eyes she dialed his number and waited for a ring as he heard him answer "you home papa."

"Yeah I just entered I am going to eat and hit the hay." She sighed.

"Don't forget the cancel the plane tickets and I will let you know when everything is all over."

"Okay pen." He muttered and hanged up the phone as Penelope sighed and walked to her room and instantly went to bed falling asleep.

Two weeks had finally passed and the case was finally solved and that left a tired Penelope running around her home packing her suitcase. Penelope never felt like she did a marathon in all her life until now and rushing to the airport was like fighting over a pair of size seven shoes that so happened to be the last pair. Quickly rushing she made it in time and text JJ to not tell Derek that she was surprising him and was glad that there wasn't a case for any of them.

An hour had passed as a little boy kept kicking the back seat of Penelope as she tapped her fingers. She couldn't understand why it so happened to be that the mother and father wasn't saying anything to the child and she couldn't bare it anymore until that little boy gave her seat the hardest kick he could possibly make and it made her stand up on her seat pissed in anger looking at the little boy in furious rage. "kick…my…seat…one…more…time." The boy looked at her as the mother became angry while the father looked at Penelope.

"excuse." Penelope looked at the mother.

"your little prick has been kicking my seat for the past hour and I am tired, aggravated and annoyed by that little cunt."

"you don't call my son a cunt nor do you have the right to give my wife and son an attitude." Penelope leaned facing the dad.

"I will tell you this and you better listen good, I work for the C.I.A do you know what the C.I.A do?" the man chuckled as she pulled him by the collar of the shirt and banged his head to the window showing him her badge as the wife gasped and reached for her but she pimped slap the woman in front of everyone as the husband screamed out his wife name as the little boy was frightened crying.

"ma'am." The flight attendant shouted as she held her badge out.

"C.I.A business." The flight attendant paused and then nodded her head and walked away leaving the couple alone as others watched.

"Your prick kicks the back seat and I will hurt you and your wife and your son. I had a long suffocating day closing a case and I don't need your cunt piece of shit family to piss me off even more you fucking worthless piece of shit. If you try and call anyone and I mean anyone I can make your life a living hell. I can hack into your system bleed you dry and make your family homeless, I can make you lose your job in a matter of seconds, I can make you wish you never had a child in the first place you got that because the day you and your family cross me is the day I am going to make you all my bitch." Her words were slow and cold as the father nodded his head and she sat back down and smiled as the remainder of the plane ride was comfy and satisfying. When the plane landed Penelope turned around at the family and informed them from the social security numbers to the fact that the husband was sleeping with a mistress and wrote down all the numbers and gave it to the wife and informing that he has three new baby mama's who were pregnant leaving with a smile as she heard the wife screaming at her husband.

Derek couldn't help but sit down at the bar watching a game of football with his male team members feeling bored and annoyed at the same time. "Trouble in paradise?" Derek looked up from his drink looking at Rossi.

"Just missing my baby girl, she canceled on me saying her case wasn't over yet. I know I am being selfish but I want her back here."

"Don't us all." Hotch informed as Reid sighed.

"I enjoyed being called baby boy." Everyone looked at Reid "it's very soothing to know I had my own personal nicknames with you all. Rossi is Italian stallion, Hotch is boss man, Derek well you got a bunch of names and I swear if I say any of them it would feel gay and I already said Italian stallion."

"JJ gives you a nickname." Hotch informed.

"Yeah daddy in bed," Everyone paused and looked at Reid "I maybe the smartest one in the group but I myself do know how to put it down in the bedroom." Everyone mouth dropped.

"I'm going to go home and use a bottle of lotion and some tissues tonight boys."

"Maybe you should use baby oil with the amount of time you put into it you could chafe." The guys laughed as Derek shook his head.

"Shut up Reid." Everyone laughed as he said his goodbyes and head on home. For some reason Derek decided to take the long way home just to release his tension. It took an hour to finally reach but he felt a little better. Entering inside his apartment the smell of Italian food hit his nose hard and his mouth became watery "mom please don't tell m you took a flight again." Walking into the kitchen he paused in shock as he saw her smiling at him.

"I don't think I am your mom." Derek didn't mutter a word but quickly took three long steps and quickly swept her off her feet and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

"I take it the case is done with?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"yup and I took a month off so that means we are going to be spending some valuable time together and I made one of your favorites extra cheese and extra meat lasagna with buttered garlic bread just the way you like baby." He smiled.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too handsome."


	11. Chapter 11

*Hi everyone so I read the reviews I received and I wanted to be understanding with the scene that I created with Penelope on the plane. Yes Penelope still have the bubbly character that we all know and love very dearly but since she is working with the CIA and the multiple cases that she is doing I want to make them change her as the job becomes high stressful and unbearable which is more then she use to feel working for the FBI I wanted the job to change her from being the old Penelope and Derek realizes that her job at the CIA isn't healthy for her and helps him give reason on why he can convince her to come back to Quantico.*

A week had passed as Derek enjoyed his time with Penelope. She had said hello to the team and spent time with them all and then it was all about her and Derek. He couldn't help but smile when he woke up finding her right next to him cuddle in a ball sleeping soundly in his giant jersey. He couldn't help the hard on he was getting in his boxers but there was no point because Penelope would have sex with the guy. He loved the fact how she was still a virgin waiting for the right guy to come a long who deserved the moment of popping her little cherry and Derek knew that it belonged to him. the thought of having her and being the only one who could touch her drove him insane; he wanted to hold her and make his way between her legs, sooth her that everything will be alright, and slowly enter into her as she cried out in pain and her blood on his sheets brought a smile to his face. Derek chuckled as he sat up and put his sweat pants on and looked at his sleeping goddess and covered her up with the blanket "I love you." he muttered and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in his room to make breakfast for the both of them.

An hour has passed as Penelope woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage and she quickly jumped out the bed and made her way into the kitchen and leaned by the door frame. She liked watching Derek from behind for it was entertaining to see her man cook shirtless "I was hoping to give you breakfast in bed." Penelope made her way beside him and kissed his arm that had the lion on it and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You have been making me breakfast in bed all week, let's eat at the table please." Derek smiled and he set the breakfast on the table and Penelope made her way sitting next to Derek instead of across from him.

"I got us tickets to see the phantom of opera you have been talking about it endlessly in New York City." Penelope froze and looked at him.

"I can't…" Derek looked at her as his jaw clenched and his hands held into a fist "I don't have anything to wear." Derek looked at her and relaxed a little as he watched her quickly grabbing her phone and looking at dresses. He chuckled and took the phone out of her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You know very well we can go shopping for you."

"Derek Morgan you hate shopping."

"Penelope Garcia for you I will do anything." Penelope leaned closer to him and took a sausage from his plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Fine but you better not get bored it takes time finding a nice dress you know." Hours had passed as Derek couldn't help but want to scratch his eye out for what possibly takes a woman seven hours just to find what they call a perfect dress "see Derek your not shopping material." Pulling Penelope closer to him as he held her from behind him kissed her neck feeling her shiver underneath and pulled away.

"You tried on all those dresses and you look perfect in all of them." She rolled her eyes as a few glares were given in every direction from African American females to Caucasian men. "Ignore them pen." Holding her hand and pulling her closer to him they entered into the store as he watched and helped until he heard her gasp and he smiled. The dress in her hand was black and beautiful and elegant the straps were silver fake jewels that shined bright with the light and the back was fully open with an elegant effect and the hang of the jewelry was dominating.

"This is the dress." He smiled "I don't need to try it on." He smirked and kissed her forehead and went to the cashier as they prepared it ready in a box.

"The total with be $695.53 before Penelope could take her wallet out Derek had already paid and thanked the lady.

"You know I could have paid for that." Derek shrugged and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You are in my state and I am spoiling you at every chance I can get." Before Penelope could say anything the same group she saw glared at her making her feel uncomfortable and as Derek noticed "if they have something to say let them say it baby girl but you belong to me and that is all you need to think about." Holding her close he kissed her forehead and made their way out the mall.

"So because you spent your time at the mall with me lets go somewhere manly." Derek smiled as he put the things in the back of the SUV.

"The bar,"

"You want to call the others and see if they will join."

"You make me fall for you even more Garcia…" but before he could finish he noticed a three Caucasian males gathered behind his SUV "baby girl stay in the car."

"Derek…"

"I said stay in the car." His voice was low and stern as she nodded her head as Derek tossed her his keys and locked the SUV closing the door. Penelope watched as Derek faced them by himself as she could hear them calling him a nigger she couldn't believe that this was actually going on until she jumped at the sound of a bang on the windshield and she turned to see a Caucasian man with a beard shouting for her to get out the truck. Derek responded with his gun drawn out kicking the guy out the way. Knowing that Derek always had a gun in the car she found it quickly taking the safety off and aiming it out the window exiting out the car facing the others. "Penelope I told you to stay in the car."

"Just because you're an FBI agent doesn't mean you can order a CIA agent around." The men froze as they looked at them.

"Pen…"

"You watch my back as I watch yours because turning your back on a shot gun was not smooth." Derek took a quick look and saw what Penelope was talking about.

"God you're sexy." He muttered as Penelope smiled.

"Not so bad yourself handsome." Before anything else could be carried out the sound of cars screeching to a stop and the sound of Hotch telling the men to drop their weapons brought relief to Penelope as Derek grabbed the other guy and kicked him to his group. Putting the gun back into safety lock she handed Derek his gun and pulled him into a kiss. "See I handle things too baby." He smiled and shook his head.

"I still need to protect you now get in the car and wait for me." rolling her eyes she obeyed just to make his man ego satisfied.

Two weeks passed and Penelope was packing up to go back home. Her month off was relaxing and being with Derek made things so much easier; she felt like herself again and she was so relaxed she couldn't believe she was heading back home because she already felt like she was home. "I can't believe today I have to take you back to the airport."

"Ugh do not remind me." packing her last things she sighed as Derek closed her suitcase up for her and kissed her forehead.

"pen come back to the FBI I am sure the CIA will understand." Penelope smiled and kissed him pulling away.

"Baby as much as I love you but if I moved back it would be because of you and if I am going to move back it would have to be for me."

"then what do you think about me transferring." She looked at him.

"Baby don't do that not now papa bear." He looked at her and pulled her close to him "Penelope we have spent six years as best friend and three years apart we already know each other like a history book I don't just want to be your boyfriend. I spent enough time wasting it…"

"Derek we will talk about this when Christmas comes now I have to go before I miss my flight and you're not transferring until we have a good talk about it okay. But Christmas in Chicago is a go." Kissing his lips one more time he dropped her off and waited till it was time for her to board the plane.

"I love you baby girl." She smiled.

"I love you too handsome."


	12. Chapter 12

Tired and hunger Penelope couldn't take another phone call from the team or she was about to lose her mind. They were nothing like her old team she gave them the information they would know how to go from there but gosh did they need her the whole entire time. "Bitch your chocolate thunder sent this." Penelope looked up to see a vase full of roses as he handed her the card.

"I know that you might be having a very crappy day at work since you avoid my calls but its good to at least have you yell at me just to take the stress away. I love you baby girl and I can't wait to see you again. Yours forever your Derek Morgan." Penelope smiled "even a thousand miles away this man still gets me between my legs and I'm still a virgin."

"Wait so you didn't fuck while you had a month off."

"For your information no I did not."

"The poor boy got blue balls." Penelope rolled her eyes and called Derek as she smelled the roses.

Derek sitting at his office groaned in annoyance as he continued on with paperwork until his cell phone rang and he smiled knowing who it was without looking at the screen "hey there baby girl I missed you mama."

"Hey my chocolate Adonis"

"Did you get my gift?" Penelope sighed and leaned into her chair.

"Yes baby I love it so much the roses are perfect and are you sure you want me to jump on you." Derek chuckled.

"It's better than you not answering you god damn phone woman." Penelope laughed and sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay okay your woman will pick up the phone and yell at you."

"It's going to be so sexy when you sound so frustrated it turns me on."

"Slow down hot stuff you might just get blue balls." Derek chuckled.

"I think I will be getting one even just talking to you on the phone makes me hard."

"And talking to you gets me wet." Derek bit his bottom lip feeling the tightness in his jeans as he sighed.

"baby girl don't talk like that or I will get a plane ticket and go to you and show you what a chocolate can do to a vanilla." Penelope eyes open wide as Louis gasped and gave Penelope a look.

"Oh baby, just buy yourself a plane ticket now." Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry goddess this man has paper work."

"Don't do that to me you made me horny for nothing. How about this we do a video chat I will be in my panties and bra, with a nice glass of red wine and you will be in nothing but your boxers and we will have an amazing conversation." Derek growled as Penelope giggled "you like that don't you big boy."

"You tease I am so in."

"Good so I will see you later hot stuff."

"Okay baby girl."

After three hours Derek finally got home tired but excited as he locked his door, fed Clooney and quickly undressed himself and went on his laptop. "Hey hot stuff." Derek smiled as he watched Penelope get undressed she was beautiful but he had to admit he missed her little chunky self but glad she still had thick thighs.

"Hey baby girl how was work." Penelope ground and sat down facing the screen.

"Let's not talk about it I am annoyed and tired and I just want some good loving with you right now." Derek smiled as Penelope poured herself a glass of wine.

"Don't get too drunk now." Penelope rolled her eyes and put the bottle to her mouth and swigged and looked at him.

"Too bad you can't stop me." Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Relax and let's just talk." Penelope smiled as they laughed and brought up whatever that came to mind until Penelope yawned and it made Derek realize that they had been talking for four hours straight.

"Crap I have three hours of sleep." Penelope groaned as Derek yawned.

"You're lucky I got one hour."

"Then go catch some sleep hot stuff and don't forget to catch a plane ticket this week." Derek smiled.

"About that I can't make it." Penelope looked at him "I got invited to this dinner party with the team and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" Penelope looked at him and sighed.

"I can't as long as this case is still open." Derek sighed and.

"Never mind I get it." Penelope noticed his aggravation.

"Derek you know my job."

"Yes I do now I got to catch some sleep Penelope." Ending the phone conversation Penelope groaned and ringed him but Derek didn't answer and he even ignored her messages.

Waking up wasn't easy but manageable, work was easy and he decided to go to a local coffee shop. Entering in and paying for his order he relaxed onto the sofa with ease. He hadn't answered Penelope calls and he was too pissed to even call her back. "Derek Morgan." He looked up to see a smiling savannah sitting in front of him as he smiled.

"Savannah Jefferson," He smiled as she sat across from him.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah how are you doing?"

"Good actually and you," Derek smiled as they started their conversation till they were both laughing and joking around as if nothing had ever changed between them.

"Would you like to be my date for a dinner party I am going to?"

Penelope couldn't help with the last conversation she had with Derek and she decided to surprise him. Thanks to JJ help she was pulled in as her plus one and Penelope was busy getting ready as JJ was trying to figure out which bra would look perfect with her dress. "I can't believe you are going with a red dress and your back is all open I mean I can't remember the time I ever saw you look so…I can't find the words but it is better than sexy." Penelope laughed as she helped JJ.

"You think Derek would like what he sees."

"Penelope in a silk close fitting long elegant gown that you can even steal all the married men in that dress Derek would be glad you're his woman." Penelope giggled as she and JJ got in the car and headed to the dinner party.

Derek walked in and helped Savannah out the car and entered into the as they greeted everyone until Derek spotted his team mates "hey guys remember Savannah." Derek saw their faces as Savannah greeted them and they greeted back.

"Sorry guys we are late." Derek turned to see JJ and hugged her.

"Well don't you look gorgeous he teased as JJ smiled and then paused when she saw Savannah.

"Oh shit." She worded out in shock.

"Oh shit what." Everyone froze as Derek turned to look at Penelope as she walked smiling but before she said anything she stopped when she saw Savannah.

"Penelope." Savannah smiled and gave her a hug as the team couldn't help but look at Derek and turn to look at Penelope back and forth.

"Savannah it's nice to see you." lying but she was such a good actress that no one could decipher if she was pissed or happy or probably surprised.

"it's so good to see you too. Where is your date?"

"oh I don't have one I just thought it would be nice to surprise everyone and surprised indeed." JJ opened her eyes as she knew Penelope better then everyone because she saw the sarcasm "who is your date?"

"Derek." She smiled as Penelope smiled back for in every ounce of her body she wanted to beat the living hell out of both Derek and savannah but she couldn't possibly blame savannah but just not yet. Derek was shocked, scared and surprised in so many ways he never thought possible. There he saw the woman he loved with Savannah; he thought Penelope couldn't make it and in all honesty Derek didn't want to go alone but all in his mind he could only repeat how he was fucking screwed.

"Wow you guys look lovely together." Derek wanted to say something but was unable to as Kevin appeared.

"Penelope." She turned quickly and smiled at Kevin.

"Kevin." Kevin looked at her in shock.

"Wow you look so different."

"Yeah it's called gone off the radar for three years. I need a dirty margarita and a lot to catch up on. Nice seeing you savannah it appears I have a lot of catching up to do." Taking lynch by the hand Derek watched as Penelope left with Kevin heading to the bar as JJ pulled Derek aside kindly to savannah. Finally away from others she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Really Derek?"

"It's not what you think I didn't want to go alone and I randomly bumped into savannah at a coffee shop and I asked her to be my date. There is nothing going on between us I swear I love Penelope."

"oh but you never told her that you bumped into your ex and asked her as your date because she wasn't going and to think Penelope felt so guilty that she wanted to surprise you…" before she could finished Penelope walked up to JJ.

"Hey I called for a rise and my plane will be ready in an hour so I will talk to you later." Ignoring Derek she walked off as Derek ran off to her and stopped her "get out of my way Morgan."

"Penelope let me explain it's not what you think."

"Oh it's not what I think."

"Baby girl…"

"I am not your baby girl."

"Penelope I swear I bumped into her at the coffee shop and I didn't want to go alone so I asked her to be my date. Penelope I swear nothing is going on with me and savannah." Penelope walked off only for Derek to grab her hand but she ended up slapping him in the face so hard Derek back tracked a little and looked at her in shock.

"Asking someone to be your date is one thing but asking your ex girlfriend is different Derek. You what me and you are through."

Before she could leave Derek grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and held her forcefully as she tried to slap him but he grabbed both arms and slipped on leg between her thighs so she would have the opportunity to kick him. "I'm sorry okay I just didn't want to go alone and it was a last minute ask, I love you and only you I swear I will get myself struck by lightning and as god is my witness nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen between us. Penelope I love you and I should have told you but didn't because I was busy with work and I was upset that the woman I actually wanted by my side couldn't come and I didn't want to be the one dancing with Strauss since she has been looking at me like she is hungry and ready to devour me.

"You could have asked JJ or Emily."

"Be honest would that stop Strauss."

"No…fuck I hate you."

"Please forgive me." Penelope looked at him at him and sighed.

"you fucking prick get the fuck off of me and I get the love songs and I can dance with whoever I fucking want to and when the dinner party is over I swear you drop her home and nothing else of so help me I will fuck you up so bad you are going to wish you never invited her." Derek froze and gave her a smile and kissed her.

"So are you still my woman?"

"You do anything else other then dropping her off no."

"What if I drop her off and come straight to you and beg hands and knees?"

"you drop her home and come to me straight no kissing I swear to god if you do I will kick your ass and dump you like the trash you will be."

"I love your dress baby girl."

"I was going to give you sex but now you will wait even longer." Derek let her go and she headed inside as Derek groaned but couldn't stop himself from loving her more.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek couldn't help but glare in defeat at how Kevin was eyeing Penelope sexually and in hunger as the team notice how touchy Kevin was being at the table and flirting his way up to Penelope. Penelope on the other hand was just laughing it off as everyone who recognized her began to greet her while Kevin had his arms on her shoulder. "Oh my Kevin must be a very lucky guy." Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect Sir Kevin and I are just catching up in friendly terms." After Derek heard that he smiled until he saw the joy on Clark's face that made him want to punch the guy so hard. Penelope had stolen the show with all eyes on her. She was beautiful with her silk close fitted long red elegant gown, wearing her dark smoky eye shadow and her lips the color of crimson red. She looked so sexy it killed him to not parade her around that she belonged to him and he was beginning to have regrets. What made it worse was how the front of her dress revealed the skin between her voluptuous breasts and her full bare back was a complete turn on and her flat stomach with her thick thighs and that round firm ass was killing him.

"Well do you think you can save me a dance Mrs. Garcia?" Derek watched and Penelope smiled but before she could say anything the speaker started talking and everyone made their way to their seat.

"Ladies and gentleman or shall I saw agents and spouses." Everyone laughed as Penelope turned to look not realizing she was giving Kevin a wonderful view of her breast that Derek was clenching his hands into fist under the table. "it so good that you all was able to make it…" everyone listening "and it's an honor that we are graced with a few CIA agents in the house. Agent executive Carlos Henderson, Miguel Mortez, Emily stone, Tamika Richards and at last Penelope Garcia please stand." Everyone clapped while Kevin was given a good view of her ass right in front of him making Derek take a deep breath as she sat back down smiling along with the others. "Um we all know and remember Mrs. Garcia who was an FBI tech analyst and now she works at the CIA quarters as head chief executive over all so she is the boss in her department. I mean when found out I was like wow my job sucks." Everyone laughed "I feel so belittled now but you know I am glad to see that she moved up and is now a boss but you know what I hate the most now they have a boss they like." Everyone laughed while Penelope playfully rolled her eyes.

"you know how people come home and start talking that man is a bitch." Everyone laughed "he told me to file his paper work and I wanted to go home." Everyone laughed harder. "Penelope as boss. I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow." Everyone laughed "reggae was on and popping. I worked my ass off but at least I got to twerk on my desk shit I played some world of war craft she kicking my ass, oh why? she kept killing me." Everyone laughed. " I was like wait hold on and she was like my level twenty-five elf just rapped your wizard." Everyone couldn't stop laughing. "best boss ever. But in all honesty I saw her work and now she has this giant screen like the size of a giant projector and I'm like when can I transfer." Laughing continues "but I know its good to see one of our Agents excel and she stopped wearing the funky outfits. How many of you miss the outfits." Everyone raised their hands. "yeah she upgraded to name brands. I saw her in a Louis Vuitton black dress and I'm like take me shopping." Everyone laughed "that is my whole entire pay check. I'm so poor. But anyway its good to see someone from our BUA make an amazing transformation and its so good to see you and I hope the best of luck for you." everyone clapped. "so lets have her give a few words for us." Penelope looked at JJ and slowly got up and made her way to the podium with help as everyone gasped and looked at how different and beautiful she was.

"Oh it got so quite." Everyone chuckled "I'm scared now." Everyone laughed. "Oh cool I'm on the big screen." Look at herself in the projector "I look good. I should start dating myself. Yeah I am going to make out with myself later." Everyone laughed and Penelope shook her head "okay I never thought I would be on a podium last time I was it was a class of 900 students and I had to talk about how to create a website although I had to say me in college was the first time I realized its worse than high school. There is no off switch to horny kids." Everyone laughed. "But I thought the boys was bad but it turns out the girls are worse. I mean ladies when it comes to boobs we can easily touch one another and play it off like oh my gosh you boobs got bigger, nip flip" dose the action in the air as they laugh "or we get bored and just start feeling one another or when it comes to bra shopping and you forgot your cup size you have your girlfriend cup your boobs and cups her own and she is like oh you're a size bigger than me while they squeeze your breast and the occasional nipple attention." All the girls shouted in agreement "and we do it on purpose in front of the guys just because we can and it turns them on and then the guys start saying how it's easy for girls to do it to one another but they can't and we just say its a girl's thing. Well college girls are a lot stronger than I thought. Shoot if you told them your straight their reply is oh I'll make you look both ways honey," everyone laughed "I'm thirty one and to have a nineteen to twenty-five year-old coming strong to you is not only rewarding but scary and the reason why I said this is because you know when it comes to cases and dealing with stalkers but they are behind curtains and you never know what they look like until you finally crack the devinci code but these kids are like show time." Everyone laugh "and they never go to jail you can't press charges they make a stalker look like level ones and then college kids are level twenties. And I'm like why didn't I get this attention when I was in college." Everyone laughed. "I realized that when I was in college it was like 1936 and now kids in college are like oh this is year 4040 everyone does everything open now. Like just walking by this girl was so bold she pulled her friends shirt down and started examining her boobs and giving her the nip pinch in front of the guys and the boys are like I wanna see I wanna see. Jumping up and down like fish out of water, I was like wow I've to get bolder." Everyone laughed "I realized I thought whatever self esteem I had was lower than I thought." Everyone laughed as Derek kept his eyes on her. "I kid you not I thought a doctor examination was scary but it turns out we have a lot more doctors then you think and not expensive." Everyone shouted in agreement "free checkups." Everyone laughed. "anyway it's good to see new faces and old faces and I can't think of a better place that helped me grow then you guys. I mean everyone knew I took this job because I didn't want to go to jail. When I found out I pissed so many of you off I was like I'm going to piss you off even more by being your co-worker." Everyone laughed.

"You kept hacking shit." An agent yelled out playfully while Penelope laughed as everyone joined.

"Who remembered when I kept hacking the FBI system under Black Queen?" Almost half the group raised their hands. "When you realized I started doing it as a junior in high school." Hands went down. "Yeah I got bored. Talk about expanding my horizons." The team broke into laughter. "you know im not gonna lie I was very honored that I got a job working for the FBI because when I found out I was the best I felt like I was at the Oscars and I won and started jotting down the people I was thanking and then I was gonna say shout out to my dad for letting me hack into his bank accounts." Everyone couldn't breathe "and mom I love you for trying to band me from any computers but my cell phone. Like that was going to stop me. I swear my mom wanted to kill my dad because he kept giving me a new computers so she quit I mean by the time I got to my seventh one she was like fuck it." Everyone laughed "my mom was like she will go to jail if you keep letting her hack and my dad would respond I taught her everything I know that child surpassed me in a month." The laughter didn't end "I don't care she is our baby girl she will go to prison and then years later i told my grandma i got a job at the FBI and my grandma who is Japaneses adopted my mom, she looked at my mom and said in her accent she said she got a job at the FBI and you said she would go to jail, and then i told my family i got a job as leading executive my grandma slowly turned to look at my mom and said now executive of the CIA and you said she go to jail wait CIA good find my bastard ex-husband i want my money." With all the laughter Penelope chuckled "its nice to know i am needed to find people now such as auntie maria who owed her five bucks." everyone couldn't contain themselves as they laughed harder "and apparently the phone number to Lionel Richie...my grandma loves black men my grandfather is African american but she likes the strong muscular type ones so when ever i come to visit my grandparents and I'm still single she tortures me with her sex stories and you know back in the day people looked really hot like Clint Eastwood. Its hard to imagine your grandparents having sex without thinking of two old people doing it. she would ask me do you need help on how to blow." Penelope enjoyed making everyone laugh as they couldn't stop and were in serious need for air and Derek couldn't help but agree with Penelope being funny. "Anyway just want to thank everyone for the knowledge I have learned and to thank my team who is still my family and I know I have a lot of catching up to do but I still miss you guys and shout out to Strauss for putting up with me and my flirtatious nick names I keep giving especially when I was on the phone and I said talk dirty to me and I got caught." Everyone laughed as Derek chuckled "but then she did it to me and I feel a connection." Everyone laughed "you know I can rock both ways." Everyone laughed. "I'm joking I can't even rock going straight o hope everyone enjoys tonight and have a wonderful night and a successful year in the BAU and never lose yourself." Everyone laughed as she excused herself while everyone applauds asking for more while she made it to the table swaying her hips smiling and sitting down right back next to Kevin as he put his arm around her.

Over the pass hours Derek walked Savannah to her front door smiling as she unlocked her door "are you coming in?" Derek nodded his head.

"no i gotta get home." Savannah nodded her head.

"okay i guess i will see you around." he smiled and nodded his head and left as she locked her door and made it to his apartment finding Penelope in her red dress holding a glass of wine looking out the window. Slowly closing and locking he door behind him Penelope turned to face him.

"baby girl i can explain..."

"did you kiss her, did you get a quick fix." Derek paused and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"really Penelope...I did nothing baby girl. i took her home she invited me in but i denied and quickly made my way to you." he looked at her as he watched her roll her eyes and put the glass of red wine down and looked away from.

"I'm leaving now." grabbing her bag she turned to leave but Derek stopped.

"baby girl don't leave sweet heart please stay i will buy you a ticket." she looked at him.

"sorry baby but you fucked up when you invited your ex-girlfriend."

"baby girl please." she looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"fine you stupid idiot your sexy in that suit." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"you are sexy in that red dress I am so pissed I didn't get to parade you around baby." Penelope rolled her eyes as he pulled her close to him and kissed her as she kissed back and pulled away.

"no sex you still get punished for being an ass."


	14. Chapter 14

It was morning and Penelope woke in the arms of her man who was snoring softly. She was held tightly but comfortable and his body gave the most incredible warmth she had ever felt. "Derek wake up you have work and I have to go back home." Derek groaned and held her tighter.

"Baby girl can I get a morning hot stuff or sweetie pie like come on please tell me you love me." Penelope pulled away and walked away from him putting her clothes on. "baby girl."

"you promised to pay for my ticket and I need to get to work." Derek jumped out of bed in disbelief.

"Penelope are you serious." she looked at him and sighed.

"I need to go and I have a job to do just like you do baby." Derek glared and lifted her up and toss her on the bed.

"Woman I said I was sorry and I explained myself..."

"I get it now I need to go to work now pay for my fucking plane ticket." pulling away from him. Derek glared and grabbed his wallet from his dresser and pulled his debit card and gave it to her.

"Buy whatever you want." slamming the bathroom door as Penelope did so and walked away with her bag leaving him taking a shower and as he walked out everything that was of Penelope's was gone and he groaned in frustration.

A few hours passed as Penelope sighed and sat in her office. Still being mad at Derek even though she forgave him it was still uncomfortable to know how easily Derek can revert back to the woman he dated and that had bothered her. "hey your man boo is on the phone and he sounds pissed." Penelope sighed and took the phone.

"Tell my man boo I am busy but I am still mad him about the banquet he just reminded me how easily replaceable I am."

"your not replaceable." Penelope jumped from her chair and turned around to look at Derek who stood beside Louis "I am sorry but please forgive me." Penelope looked at him and rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You took a plane to come after me...how can I say no." Derek smiled and pulled her to him as Louis closed the door with a smile watching them kiss until Derek pulled away and looked at Louis as Penelope was still dazed.

"Oh I will leave." Louis walks out the office and Derek locks the door behind him.

"i called in sick."

"well then i'm sick too."

"lets be sick together."


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope was laughing with a glass of wine in her hand and couldn't stop laughing at Derek who was now dancing to what dose the fox say. "see I am a good dancer." Penelope rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat and pulled Derek towards her with one hand still holding her glass.

"The team misses you...do you think you are going to come back." Penelope pulled away looking up at him ans shook her head.

"Derek I like my job. I created a fresh new start for myself and then you and the guys are back into my life and I am glad for that." Derek looked at her and sighed.

"Penelope where do you think we should go with this relationship we are having?" Penelope looked at him put her glass down on the table and sighed.

"Aren't you happy with us being together?" Penelope raised her eyebrow and looked at Penelope.

"I am Pen but don't you feel like you want more between us. I mean you know living together, going out on lunches and dates so far the only thing we do is video chat and I send stuff to you and make sure your okay. I want more from you and I want to give you more as a boyfriend." Penelope sighed at his honesty and took a step back from him.

"Derek neither of us is going to quit our jobs..." before she could finish what she was saying Derek put is glass besides hers and pulled her towards him as she gasped in shock and felt her relax under him.

"One of is going to have to either relocate or switch departments baby girl because I have lost you for three years and I am not going to lose you baby girl." as Penelope opened her mouth Derek clashed his lips onto hers as Penelope kissed back fighting for dominance as Derek had fought back but lost the battle as Derek took over grabbing a hold of her ass and lifting her up setting her on the counter as Penelope holds onto his bald head and pulls away for air as they are both left gasping.

"No." Derek looked at her confused at first but then realized what she was saying no to.

"Penelope it's been almost six months."

"I know it's been almost six months you are still on punishment and besides If I am going to have sex it will be with my future husband, an engagement ring has to be on my finger oh and another thing I will also have to have a wedding band to with my name from a Ms to a Mrs you get what I am saying and besides I'm on my period." Derek looked at her and shook his head.

"Sooner or later Penelope our relationship can't continue like this." Penelope rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter and grabbed her glass of wine.

"Derek we haven't even been dating for a year."

"Penelope we have had a relationship as co-workers with crazy flirtations for about five years then you went missing for three years..."

"And we know nothing about each other Derek." Penelope saw how Derek was becoming upset now.

"Woman don't you ever say that we don't know each other."

"We don't Derek...Your still the same but your different a lot more different only because your trying to prove to me how much you love me but I have changed Derek and you should notice by the interior of my home. I'm different now and have you think to realize that since your such an amazing profiler. I mean my closet, my kitchen, my room, bathroom for fucks sake everything. I like my job where I go on missions and I mean I took down someone with a gun and back at Quantico I was the fat Penelope leaning onto for protection. Now I'm slim Penelope who don't give a shit and I shot people well not killed them but injured them from killing other people and from killing me not to mention how I shot this guys hand while he was aiming a gun at me and I got shot but i had my bullet proof vest." shaking her head "my point is Derek you don't know me because you are still holding onto the Penelope that you know." Derek couldn't argue with her on that one but she was wrong with a few things.

"Baby girl I loved you more than you can ever , woman I never gave a damn about your size and honestly I just thought more for me. Two, you are the most independent woman I have ever known alongside my mother. Three, call yourself fat and I will spank you. Four, I do know you Penelope I still know what you like, I still know your routine in the morning and nights no matter how early or late it is, I know your favorite wine has never changed, your sarcasm down to your quirky little ass is still the same baby girl but you are right. You are a complex as always with a side of complicated and you are my goddess in every way shape and form. You are also right that the Penelope you are is only a little different but it just makes me love you more." Penelope pulled away as he had his hand cupping her face "But you gotta understand that I want to give you my all...mentally, emotionally and physically in every aspect way I can and even more."

"Derek..." He put his finger on her lips to stop her from interrupting him.

"Penelope I am just saying that I want to make love to you in every way I possibly can baby girl and I can't stand being away from you thousands of miles because it drives me nuts. I want you woman...to declare you as mine and to declare myself as yours, I want to love you everyday for the rest of my life so I tell you what...By the end of this year we need to make a decision whether you move back to Quantico and live with me or I transfer here and you live with me. Either way I'm going to share a home with you and I am going to come home to you whether you like it or not." Penelope chuckled with a smile and put her glass down and looked into his dark chocolate orbs as she saw pure love, compassion, intense declaration and she couldn't help but shiver underneath him.

"Derek..."

"I have wasted eight years Penelope...almost over a decade and I am not going to waste anymore time that I have left on this earth without you by my side so you have a choice Garcia and you better realize that either way I am going to have you regardless." Pulling away from her turned to the fridge pulling out the open bottle of wine and pour some more in her glass making Penelope watch. Handing her the glass Penelope took a sip of her fresh poured wine and set it back on the counter as Derek opened the fridge once more putting the bottle in its place.

"you should think of having some clothes here so you don't always have to pack it would be easier that way." Clearing her throat Derek smiled.

"Is that a little start between us." Penelope shook her head nervously as Derek made his way towards her and held her to him.

"I want it too so lets start from their and see what happens."

"Good because you better be packing a suite case." Penelope looked at him confused.

"I want some of your things at my place because it would be easier and less time consuming." Penelope looked up at him with a smile.

"Just to let you know I will take like almost half of your closet." Derek chuckled.

"You can have half of everything I want my place to be your place too. When you come visit and stuff we can see where we want to be together."

"I think I like that idea for the both of us...I mean a little test drive." tracing her hand up and down his chest Derek smiled.

"I believe it will be a good start for both of us."

* * *

Three weeks passed and Derek was finally done with putting Penelope things up. His closet, bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom was now traces of Penelope all over it. He couldn't help but pat himself on the back as the door opened alarming him until Penelope walked in with her Coach travel bag in hand and a smile on her face. "I wasn't expecting you till five hours later." Penelope rolled her eyes as Derek pulled her into a tight loving embrace kissing her red soft lips.

"I took an earlier flight after I finished the work that was needed to be done." Taking her bag in his hand he rest it on the couch and helped her out her suite jacket only to see a small bruise on her should he quickly spun her to face him and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the collar away seeing the damage on her skin. Penelope noticed how angry he was becoming as she felt vulnerable under him and pulled his hand away and covered up her bruise. "It's not what you think training was just a kind of brutal but I will be fine." Derek was quite at first but shook his head and kissed her once again.

"Your telling me the truth right."

"Yes I am telling you the truth now I am starving."

"Well I wasn't going to make you something till the next hour but since you have arrived early lets get you something to eat."

"okay but first can I take a shower and change into something more comfortable." Derek chuckled.

"of course your clothes is in the closet in our room and you have the three top draws while I have the bottom three and your lady products is in our bathroom."

"did you just say our?" Derek smiled and gave her a wink.

"yes our because this is our home." Penelope blushed.

"Okay well let me go get cleaned up." An hour had finally passed and Penelope exited out the bedroom with a nice short white spaghetti strap dress with red flats as her hair is pinned up and her lips stained with red glossy lipstick. "okay I am ready." Derek was left shocked in amazement. She looked beautiful and the tightness in his jeans was becoming uncomfortable making him get up from his sitting position.

"you look beautiful." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Thank you but lets go I am starving."

* * *

Derek couldn't help but hold Penelope closer to him as they made their way through the market street. He didn't like the way men looked at her and he didn't like how men were easily walking up to them asking her out on a date and the looks Derek was getting was pissing him off in a way. "Derek relax" Penelope smiled and stood in front of him "kiss me don't you want to kiss me." Smiling at her he wrapped his arms around her waits and kissed her forcefully as Penelope pulled away.

"slow it down baby your kisses drive me crazy and I still don't want to have sex till I am married." Derek groaned with a smile.

"Well you being so sexy is hard."

"well then i have to stop looking sexy."

"that is impossible baby because even with or without make up I find you absolutely sexy no matter what."

"what if i just have your shirt on?" Derek smiled.

"Don't tease me woman." the sound of her stomach rumbling made him laugh and Penelope blushed in embarrassment "come on baby girl Clyde's Dinner is just across and we can go to Baskin and Robins for some ice cream.

"you know me so well." Derek chuckled and made their way to the dinner for some lunch.

"oh my gosh this chili is delicious."

"You look like your full." Penelope smiled.

"I have a gut I must be pregnant with chili." Derek chuckled and payed the bill.

"I rather you be pregnant by me...lets go check out the place a little bit more it should be interesting." Penelope looked at him and took his hand.

* * *

"DEREK ARE YOU KIDDING ME...ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS I LEAVE TOMORROW AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME." Derek Laughed as he pulled Penelope closer to him.

"I'm sorry baby girl but your the one sleeping in my shirts leaving me hard and horny."

"I'm not wearing any panties." raising an eyebrow Derek lift up the shirt seeing her bare ass.

"are you planning to sleep with out any underwear?"

"that sounds like a good idea."

"big mistake." before Penelope could come up with a teasing joke Derek already had her in his arms carrying her to the bedroom and tossing her on her back "Penelope Garcia you are the biggest tease I have ever met in my life." Penelope made her way to sit up only to be pushed back to lay down and her legs pulled apart as Derek placed himself between her

"Derek I said no sex until..."

"your married yeah I know but you never said anything about teasing." before penelope could argue back she felt the hot hands of Derek opening her lips as the cold air hit her and the spine tingling sensation of feeling his tongue slowly lick up and down slowly makes her gasp in shock that was until Derek's phone went off alerting him it was work. "you have got to be kidding me." Penelope moved away and grabbed his phone.

"thank you JJ for interupting ooooohhhhhh aaaaaahhh." JJ paused as the team listened in for JJ had them on speaker "Derek you have a case and your still aaaaaaahhhhh." JJ's eyes opened wide while Hotch stopped looking at the portfolio he had in his hand.

"Um I have you on speaker."

"Derek get off and get dressed and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Penelope collasped on the bed as Derek took the phone out of her hand as she was left breathless while the team was left shocked.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"um you guys are on speaker." Hotch informed as Derek smiled.

"well I had to eat something before I left." Hotch eyes widened in shock as Derek hanged up the phone.

"You ass now they know that you ate me out."

"you want another round before I leave?" Penelope bit her bottom lip and opened her legs even more as Derek dived right back in making Penelope arch her back in a moan.


End file.
